Restoration and customizing of antique automobiles has become a growing hobby, and as result, created an entire automotive component industry focused on making original equipment (“OE”) replacement parts and improved aftermarket parts. An increased interest in hot rodding relatively newer cars by replacing original equipment manufacturer (“OEM”) parts with higher performance alternatives has also contributed to this burgeoning automotive component industry.
Replacement parts, whether styled after the OEM parts or improved versions are made for all major areas of the automobile, including for example, engine components, chassis components, interior cabin parts, steering assemblies, suspension kits, drive-train assemblies, frame and body parts. Reasons for replacement of various automotive components are not just to improve performance or to return the car to original condition by replacing worn or broken parts, but replacement also occurs for aesthetic reasons, including the appearance of replacement parts. Replacement parts can offer a new shape or be made from or covered in a new type of material such as stainless steel or chrome that might be preferred by the car owner over the OEM equipment.
The steering assemblies include steering components such as a steering column, steering gear box, rack and pinion, power steering pump and linkage parts such as tie rods and universal joints, all of which are often of interest for replacement by restorers and hot rodders of automobiles. The steering assemblies on many older vehicles may have relatively poor performance compared to modern designs. Owners of such older vehicles or hot rodders seeking to improve steering performance may replace OEM or aftermarket equipment with better performing or more reliable assemblies. Alternatively, the appearance of new steering assembly components can justify replacement by some enthusiasts.